The advantage of a logical network implemented with hypervisors is well understood. However, it is still often necessary to provide bridging between a logical network (such as VXLAN) and a physical network (such as VLAN). This is particularly so when customers of network virtualization need L2 centric protocols on hybrid networks where logical networks and physical networks co-exist. Bridging also allows seamlessly transition between L2 centric workloads into VMs on hypervisors.